Persuasion
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: My take on how "True Reflections" should've ended. Apple and Raven are trying hard to borrow Daring Charming's mirror from him, but he can't seem to let go of it one bit. But Apple's got a suggestion that will make Daring reconsider. Dapple one-shot, because there's not much fics about them.


**"Persuasion"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I apparently do not own anything associated with Ever After High, including its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the EAH books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, here's a little drabble I thought of that takes place in the episode "True Reflections". So enjoy!**

* * *

This day turned out to be the worst for Apple White. After realizing that her magic mirror had turned nasty due to Raven Queen's evil, yet accidental spell, she felt a bit distraught. Raven realized her mistake of turning Apple's magic mirror into a B-I-T-C-you-know-what, and so, she went with Apple on a little journey to get her a new magic mirror.

They tried all takers one at a time. At first, Apple would ask Briar Beauty if she could borrow her mirror, but much to her chagrin, all Briar brought with her was a compact mirror to check her pretty face. So Briar was out of the question.

They would ask Blondie Lockes next, but the collection of mirrors she had was way too narrow and too wide. Not to mention the frames looked very crappy from Blondie's standpoint. Truth be told, she must've been one mirrorholic. Not any of the mirrors she had could fit Apple nor Raven's body size.

Time was running out for Apple very quickly.

"This sucks badly," Apple whined, "We're never gonna find a mirror larger enough for me to know how I look."

"Don't be like that," Raven said, consoling her, "Like I said, we're not gonna stop until you get the magic mirror that you deserve. No if's, and's or but's about it!"

"I don't know," Apple sighed, "We apparently asked everyone around this school, and so far, we've failed. I even tried asking Ashlynn, but all she did was suck face with Hunter behind the Glass Slipper, and you know how much I'm uncomfortable with them being together. What's the use, anyway? We might as well give up!"

But before Apple could even think about giving up, she heard a familiar voice far away.

"Boy, you're looking good, handsome!"

Suddenly, Apple's eyes were focused on one man: Daring Charming.

And to no surprise, he was talking and admiring to himself with a mirror. Frankly, he was the only guy Apple didn't ask to borrow a mirror. But she might as well go for it anyway.

After a deep breath, Apple and Raven approached him.

"Hey, Daring." She smiled to him.

"Hey," He smiled back, "What's someone beautiful like you doing here talking to me?"

"Oh, nothing." Apple chuckled, "Look, me and Raven are wondering, is it okay if I can ask you for a favor?"

"I don't see why not," Daring shrugged, "After all, all the fairest ladies around this school never deny any favors from me."

Using fair and gentle patience, Apple told him what she needed to tell him.

"Is it cool if me and Raven can borrow your mirror just for a little while? I promise we'll give it back!"

When Apple responded, Daring finally took his attention off his mirror and focused right on the girls.

"You want to borrow my mirror?" Daring raised an eyebrow.

After seeing the girls respond by nodding, Daring decided to think about this. Luckily, it lasted a nano-second before he could answer.

"Well, okay," Daring accepted, "Just let me do one quick check-a-roo..."

Suddenly, Daring went back to admiring himself through his little hand mirror. Smiling wide and tight like the narcissist he was truly born to be. Apparently, what he said became a total lie to Apple and Raven. He definitely wasn't gonna give that mirror up to those two lasses. If he loved that mirror so much, why doesn't Daring marry it instead? That way, it can be his own Happily Ever After.

"You're never getting that away from him..." Raven said to Apple in disappointment.

"Yeah, I know." Apple groaned.

But before the two girls could walk away, Apple had a last-second idea in mind.

"Wait a minute, I got an idea on how we can take that mirror away from him." Apple replied, "I know I don't feel good doing this, but I need a mirror so badly, darn it."

"That sounds Hex-ellent, but how on earth are you gonna do that?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"I got just the idea!" The cheerful Apple White exclaimed.

As the dashing Daring Charming was still attached to her mirror, Apple decided to spice things up by approaching him with a strut.

"C'Mon, Daring..." Apple cooed seductively, "Can you be a dear and let us borrow your mirror...?"

Aroused by her sensual tone of voice, Daring started hesitating, "But I'm still not finished-"

And then, Apple sent her finger straight to his lips, cutting him off.

"Pretty pleaaaaaase...?" Apple said, fluttering her eyelashes and smiling widely at him.

Daring's heart was beating fast due to her sweet innocent nature she was displaying. Somehow, it made Daring lose his speaking ability.

"I, uh... I d-d-don't know..." Daring stuttered nervously.

Just to persuade him much further, Apple caressed his cheeks and planted a very delicious kiss around his luscious lips. Daring's eyes suddenly popped out of his head when he felt the adrenaline and flavor of Apple's lips around his. Almost like tasting a delicious apple-scented pastry or perhaps an entire piece of apple pie topped with whipped cream combined. Her kiss totally took his breath away.

After she broke off the kiss, Apple looked up to Daring with innocence in her face yet again.

"Well...?" She smiled sweetly.

That kiss took a lot out of him than he already thought. Luckily, the kiss forced him to reconsider.

"Here- here you g-go..." Daring said, finally handing Apple his mirror.

"Thanks," Apple giggled, "You're such a sweetie. I'll bring this back to you when I'm finished, okay?"

"O-o-okay..." Daring smiled nervously.

After that, Apple strutted out of here with Raven following her. Raven couldn't even believe what happened from here.

"How in the hex did you do that?!" Raven replied.

"Oh, I just tried being cute," Apple responded, "That goofball is such a sucker for anything that's cute, including me."

"Guys are so dumb, I swear." Raven chuckled, patting her on the shoulder.

Meanwhile, Daring was seeing Apple strut away with such interest.

"Ahhhhh, she's so beautiful like me..." He sighed dreamily.

But his mind hit him right in the noggin, sending him back to reality. He shook off that little cute spell that Apple put on him a minute ago. Daring looked around him and felt confused of what just conspired right now. Raising an eyebrow, he spoke to himself.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?"

* * *

**Exactly. You just been brought off by Apple's kiss. That's worth a satisfying taste.**

**I did this because I so ship Apple White and Daring Charming as a couple. It sucks there's not any fics featuring them together, since most of Daring's fics involve him and Cerise Hood as a couple. There should be justice for Dapple altogether. (Yes, Dapple is the couple name for Daring/Apple)**

**Anyway, give me feedback when you can! ^_^**


End file.
